<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Happiness by Probably_Cinna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930394">Hidden Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Cinna/pseuds/Probably_Cinna'>Probably_Cinna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Middle School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Cinna/pseuds/Probably_Cinna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George an 11-year-old kid really have anyone there for him, he had a few friends but he never likes venting to them. He wished he could have more of a normal life, instead of that he lived most of his life alone. His parents were always off on trips, and he didn't have a good time at school. </p><p>That was until everything changed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George an 11-year-old kid really didn't have anyone there for him, he had a few friends but he never likes venting to them. He wished he could have more of a normal life, instead of that he lived most of his life alone. His parents were always off on trips, and he didn't have a good time at school.</p><p>That was until he found something...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I stretched my arm out from under my blanket and snatched it off my nightstand. I sighed and turned it on, I jumped back from the brightness. I sighed and squinted my eyes, turning the alarm off. “Sunday” I sighed, time to get some school work done for tomorrow’s test. I slowly got out of bed, stretching my arms above my head. “Today was going to be tiring,” I mumbled to myself. I walked out of my room to be greeted with the light from our sunroof, I walked over to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. Kids always told me I was too young for it, but I think it’s fine it helps me stay up. I then walked to the fridge and grabbed some eggs, these were good enough I guess. I might have to run to the store this afternoon. I then sighed starting my day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ring! Ring!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>My phone shouted at me from across the room, I ran over to get it just in case it was my mom. I looked at the number, just Nick. I picked up the phone with a smile “Hey Georgie, can I come over. I am really confused by this homework.” I heard him sigh of anger, most likely at his homework.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well only if you go to the store with me.” I laughed, I always made him go with me. I was scared to go alone. I had really bad anxiety when I was there alone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course dude, I’ll bring some money and maybe we can have a movie night with Darryl!” Nick almost yelled in excitement. I laughed, he was my best friend. I really don’t know where I would be without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, my parents won’t be home this week anyway.” I laughed some more, I was so excited. I guess I did have a reason to clean the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be there shortly!” He yelled, ending the call. I quickly grabbed a bag and snatched some of the money my mom left for me. I looked at myself in the mirror and smoothened out my hair a little. Today was going to be great I reminded myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----Later----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GEORGE!” I heard someone yell from across the sidewalk, I look up to see Nick running over in the distance. I run to him with a smile on my face “NICK, its been forever” I yell giving him a high-five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really has dude, thanks for letting me come over!” He exclaims. We laugh and walk inside, we never went to any fancy stores because of how expensive they were. After many fights about going to Walmart orTarget, I was forced to go to Walmart. I guess they do have a lot of funny things me and Nick joke about. We both walked into the store to be greeted with the sounds of people talking and a faint sound of music in the background. We then immediately walked to the food area to pick up everything I needed, and to get a few extra things for tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George can I please buy a cake?” Nick pleaded, looking at me with a giant oreo cake in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have enough?” I laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, we could eat it tonight though. It would be so epic.” He begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, if you can’t pay for it I can help.” I laughed with a sigh, I knew I had more than enough money. But we really had to get back, it was getting late and we have so much homework to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nick, can you check the list while I go grab some clay for art class?” I asked, I loved crafts. So the art teacher always lets me stay after to play around with some of his tools, but I have to bring my own clay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, can you grab me some paint?” He questioned focusing on the list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” I answered, jogging over to the art section. Once I got over there I looked around for some clay, I only saw Crayola. I sighed, I never liked that brand. But I got it anyway. I then grabbed some sketching paper, paintbrushes, and paints for Nick. I made sure to get warm colors so he could draw his classic fire drawing, and walked back over to the checkout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, we have everything!” He smiled walked over to the checkout. I smiled and scanned everything. I looked at my watch “It’s 1:30, we will have 4 to 5 hours to do homework. Then we can call Darryl, Zac, and maybe Tubbo.” (I’m just going to call him that) I commented trying to get some sort of schedule. We then walked out of the store and rode our bikes back to my house. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zack, Darryl, and Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We got done with homework “4:56.” I mumbled grabbing out my phone to text everyone. I have been pretty good friends with Zac and Darryl for a while now, but I’m still getting used to Tubbo. He hangs out with a lot of kids that like to bully me, but he would never do that. He is kinda like the peace in war.</p><p>  Hey guys, we and Nick were wondering if you wanted to come over for a movie night?</p><p> EVeyone bring your laptops we are going to play Minecratf</p><p> Sure I’ll bring some muffins too :D</p><p> surw guys ill be ovr in like 5 min</p><p> Sounds fun, I’ll be over right away</p><p> </p><p>Nick and I smiled, today was going to be pretty good. “Well, we might wanna order some pizza.” Nick smiled, I laughed and grabbed my phone to call the pizza place. </p><p>----5 minutes later----</p><p>“Knock! Knock! Knock!” I jumped at the sudden sound, me and Nick were so busy getting food together I completely forgot about people. I ran to the door to see who it was “Hello you muffin!” I smiled seeing Zack and Darryl holding a giant case of muffins. </p><p>“Hello guys, Nick is in the living room getting everything ready. You can just put the muffins on the table.” I smiled looking at all the delicious flavors, I knew they were going to be good. Darryl was an amazing cook, he has even gone on a show for cooking. Sadly it’s not too popular of a show, but he did get first place. He never wanted to impress anyone too much and go onto a popular show, he just wanted to be like all of us and not have a ton of fame. That’s just one of the reasons why he is so nice, plus we get to enjoy his VIP cooking. </p><p>I walked back inside and went over to the living room to see Nick and Zack playing Minecraft, they were probably battling or playing skyward together. I looked over at Darryl, he was watching Zack. It was obvious he had a thing for Zack, they were such a good match. I laughed thinking about it until I heard a sound “Knock! Knock!” I ran to the door to be greeted by Tubbo, he was wearing overalls with a light green shirt with bees on it. He was always the most childish one, he was a grade under us. But we would still hang out with him, somehow we formed a group at our school with a few ages. </p><p>“Hello!” Tubbo exclaimed waving at me, then looking over at everyone playing games. He smiled and ran inside, I just laughed and ran over to everyone too. We all started by eating some snacks and playing Minecraft, the normal for us. Then we all decided on a movie to watch, Zack ended up winning the game so he got to pick. </p><p>“I pick…” He thought for a second, brushing through his hair with his hand. </p><p>“Let’s watch  a horror movie!” He yelled in excitement, Darryl jumped back a little. </p><p>“Zack we can’t watch those!” Darryl yelled, obviously out of fear. </p><p>“Why?” Zack dared, Darryl only mumbled to himself shaking a little.</p><p>“Fine.” He eventually mumbled out. We all got ready, I went and grabbed blankets. Luckily it was getting dark, this was going to be perfect. I smiled running back to everyone, I gave everyone a blanket and got out the inflatable air mattress. We then got our pizza and looked for the perfect movie. </p><p>“So what movie?” I asked grabbing the remote and opening Hulu.</p><p>“Let’s watch paranormal activity!” Nick blurted out “They have like 5 movies so we will have plenty to watch!” Nick added. We all agreed, well except Darryl, and then we all got ready and I turned it on. </p><p>I jumped out of a short nap and checked the time “11 PM.” I sighed and looked at everyone, Zack and Darryl fell asleep cuddling, Tubbo was sleeping with a bee stuffed animal, and Nick was eating cake. “Nick, it’s 11 and we have school tomorrow. I guess everyone can sleepover and we can wake up early tomorrow.” I sighed getting up and turning all the lights off, Nick followed me. </p><p>“Where should I sleep, Tubbo took the couch and Zack and Darryl are on the bed,” Nick whispered trying not to wake the others up. </p><p>“You can come sleep on my couch if you want?” I questioned knowing how uncomfortable it was, when my parents moved into this house they got a better couch and gave me the old one. It wasn’t horrible, but people probably wouldn’t have a good time sleeping on it. Nick nodded, I grabbed him some blankets and covered the couch with some pillows to make it a little better and we all went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is another chapter POG</p><p>Also thank you so much for basically already 50 reads, it means a lot to me. Also I have another story on Wattpad if you wanna check it out. My @ is    _Cinna_</p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoyed :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>POG</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>